Suprise for Kinana
by lazar123
Summary: When Erik plans something for Kinana and Natsu has other things to do with d at summaries,my first fanfic blah blah blah. Enjoy or hate.


** is my first fanfic and i am not english so i guarantee wrong spelling etc. Review if you like is really small amount of**

**KinanaXCobra Fanfictions here so i am making 't hate me for my fanfiction that is bad and stupid.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I hope that KinanaxCobra will soon be Canon.**

It was another one of Fairy Tail parties that started it all. Cobra was sitting in the guild and thinking

about the surprise that he had planned for Kinana. However or like always Natsu had to go and destroy the plan

that poison dragon slayer had."hey Snake face" Natsu shouted,already sounding like he had too much to drink.

"Why don't you go bother somebody else Salamander" Cobra was already angry and had a scowl on his face.

"I challenge you to a drinking battle" Natsu ignored whatever Cobra was saying. Eric sighed. "I can't because

i need to do something tonight and i must be sober for it". Natsu became confused but curious at the same time.

Suddenly he smirked."Does it have something to do with Kinana?" Cobra blushed and replied fast "its not your buisness

Salamander and stop thinking that i'm scared of losing to you because i am not." Natsu looked confused once again."I can

hear you remember?" Natsu finally understanding nodded. "Ok, I guess you are not as good at drinking like Gajeel or Laxus."

At this statement Cobra snapped."You asked for it Salamander,you challenge me, so you already lost". They sat at the

closest empty table and Mirajane was bringing them twelve drinks,they were both almost done,but suddenly

Eric said something that anyone was sure he would not say."I didn't know that Mirajane is pregnant with Fried's child".

Everyone had wide eyes."What the hell"Everyone shouted in unision. Then the chaos began. Mirajane in her Satan Soul

was trying to kill Cobra while Kinana and Lissana were holding was ready to kill Fried,Laxus still

with wide eyes stared at Fried while Bixlow and Evergreen started teasing him. Cobra chuckled,his plan was going

perfectly. Even if he was drunk he still could pull it off,however with more difficulty than he thought.

He stood from the table and swaying slightly he left the guild and started going in Kinana's home direction.

Meanwhile in the guild,when everyone calmed down and Master started questioning Fried and Mirajane,being slightly drunk

himself,Kinana noticed that Cobra went off wasn't nosey or anything,but she had this feeling she should

follow him. She wasn't stalking,she was checking if he was she was half right. At this time Cobra finally

lost it and fell on his back in the was no danger,but he was laying in park so it could change really fast.

Kinana catched up to him and found him laying on grass in park. He looked at her,still drunk, and motioned for her to

come closer to did and he started supporting himself on her."Thanks,i needed to stand up but i couldn't alone.

Can you help me with one thing?" Kinana looked at him strangely but nodded her head in agreement."Look i need to the house

of the girl i really like but i can't even stand straight, so you need to help me."Kinana looked sad at him and asked.

"What is her name?"Cobra looked at her and said that he will tell her if she don't tell this nodded with tears

in her smiled and said "Her name is Kinana,she is the most beautiful,smart and kind girl there is and

I love her deaply. But don't tell her,I don't know if she feels the same way." Kinana looked at him with wide eyes

for two , he was still drunk and he didn't even recognise her. Second,he loved nodded her head and

took him to her they arrived,Cobra took out from his pocket little box and a note. He put it on her nightstand

and was ready to leave,but he was pushed to bed by Kinana."What are you doing"?He asked slightly angered."You need sleep

so i put you in bed."She answered he could reply the sleep claimed him and he closed his

took the box and note on the nightstand and took it to opened the box and was beatiful ring in

it in shape of a snake made of took the note and read it.[Dear Kinana. I don't have a courage to say it then

I will write it to you.I love you Kinana.I truly do.I took a lot of missions to get you this 't lose it somewhere.

Always ].At this point Kinana was crying with tears of wore ring from him and went to sleep on

the the morning Cobra woke up and he noticed that he was not in his bed or even heard humming behind

the doors and wasn't too happy about because of his still he woke up and opened the went in the

direction of kitchen and when he saw Kinana cooking breakfast he froze in turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning sleepy head." He got really confused but at the same time he noticed her beauty in the morning and still

stood frozen in the doorframe. She walked up to him and kissed his unfroze and stared at her."What was that for?"

"You don't like it?" She asked with a sly smile on her became even more confused and then he remembered what

happened last eyes widened as he realised that the girl from park was facepalmed himself."It was you

in the park,wasn't it?" Her smile widened."You remember"He looked at her nervously."Did you like the gift?"He blushed

and she hugged him."I loved it,and I love you too." He relaxed and sighed in he smelled the food and sat at

the table and started stuffing the food in his giggled at his behavior and then she surprised herself and Erik.

She kissed was at first confused but then he kissed her they broke for air she smirked at him.

"That was the best surprise ever Erik." He smiled."Glad you liked it."


End file.
